The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a method of assembling a roof assembly for a vehicle, comprising providing a first frame part having a drive cable guide; providing a second frame part having a drive cable guide; providing a drive cable configured to drive a movable part of the roof assembly and being driven by a drive motor, and mounting the first and second frame parts to each other such that the drive cable extends from the drive cable guide of the first frame part to the drive cable guide of the second frame part. The invention also relates to a roof assembly.
In such a method used in practice, in which the frame comprises a front beam and two longitudinal guides, it is preferred to connect the longitudinal guides to the front beam in a so-called top-loaded manner in which the longitudinal guides are assembled with the front beam from above. It has become more practical to pre-assemble the frame parts including the movable part, the drive element guides and the drive element, before the frame parts are connected to each other. The problem is then however that the drive element, which is a flexible drive cable, projects from the second frame part and must be threaded into the drive element guide of the first frame part before both frame parts can be assembled. This assembly method is cumbersome and time consuming.